Miss Me When I'm Gone
by nostalgicnights
Summary: When an argument with her fiancé pushes her over the limit, Manny  Santos moves back to her hometown in Canada... Where she encounters a very  secretive guy. Follow Manny through her journey of love and dedication.
1. Goodbye

**Author's note: This is my first ever fanfic and I'm really doubting it, so I give you this crappy thing. Reviews will be nice, I guess. They'll encourage me to write more, I guarantee you that.**

**

* * *

**

"I just don't understand why would you guys break up?" The question was always brought up; every conversation consisted of the same topic… _Our break up. _"To be quite honest, it just wasn't working out…" That's all I really _could_ say. "But you guys were so _perfect _together. Are you sure you okay?" One response, one answer: "I'm fine, but thanks for asking." I lied, I always did. I was made out to be this warrior, this girl who was strong no matter what; no one could know the truth, and no one needed to know the truth. How he would hit me. How he would _rape _me. I couldn't handle it, so one day I just packed up my stuff and moved back to my hometown, where I was _wanted._

**Three weeks before**

"I'm sorry, Jay. I just can't do this anymore." Just nine simple words, nine simple words to piss him off. "Really, Manny? Because you seem to be doing very well over there at that 'producers' house!" He spat, clearly he wasn't pleased with my decision to leave him. "Excuse me? What are you implying, Jason? Hmm? That I'm some classless whore?"I was enraged; I had reached my breaking point. "Actually, Manny… That's exactly what I'm implying. You're a classless whore, I never should have proposed. Give me the ring." He said gesturing towards the ring on my finger. "Oh fuck you, Jay. Fuck you. I never cheated on you, I love you too much to hurt you like that, and I have too much self-respect to play myself like that. I can't believe you actually think I cheated on you. I've had it. I've had it with our fights, I've had it with your worry, I've had it with you hitting me, I've had it with you… raping me." I said, walking over to the bedroom, fighting back tears. "I'm leaving. I can't stay here, Jay. I'm going back to Canada." My decision was made, Jay and I were kaput.

I was pretty positive he got the message and that I was serious about leaving, I was in the middle of packing when he sauntered into the bedroom. "Nice of you to join me, Mr. Hogart." I stated sarcastically, "Funny, Manny. Now, cut the crap and let's just kiss and make up." Jay demanded. "What? Oh, Jay. You naïve man, I meant what I said. I'm leaving. I've had it." I whispered as I packed up the remainder of my belongings, the neighbors didn't need to hear any of this, they've heard enough already. "I'm sorry, Manny. Ju-just don't leave me, please." He pleaded, "You should have thought about that before you hit me… before you _raped _me. So you can just take your 'sorry' and shove it, I'm not listening to it anymore." I confirmed as I lifted myself up from the ground. I made my way to the door, took one look back and said "Goodbye, Jay" and with that, I was out and on my way.

* * *

**Rate, review; good feedback, bad feedback I won't mind. Feedback is feedback. :)**


	2. Enchanted

**Drew's P.O.V**

**(listen to: Enchated by Taylor Swift)**

"Mom, stop it! Stop it now," Drew had finally reached his breaking point. It had been his second week on "lock down" and his mother was driving him up the wall. This time it was regarding the situation that went down in the boiler room with Bianca; someone had tipped her off (most likely Bianca) and she went crazy. "I still can't believe you-" Mrs. Torres was suddenly cut off, "just shut up, and just drop it. It was a month ago, get over it. It's bad enough Alli broke up with me, now I have you nagging me about something that happened over a month ago," Drew said as he grabbed his jacket. "Where do you think you're going?" Mrs. Torres yelled after him. "Out," and with that he slammed the door and stormed off. Drew needed some time away from home, away from the madness. He needed some time to think. After debating whether or not to go The Dot or take a walk in the park, he decided The Dot was his best bet.

_Ding, ding; _the bell rang. Drew looked up from his seat to see who was walking in; that's when he laid eyes on her. The 5"6 girl was gorgeous; she had long chocolate curls that ran to the middle of her back, her eyes were to die for, Drew couldn't keep his eyes off her, she was breathtaking. Drew continued to look at her as she walked towards the table next to his. As she sat down Drew noticed the mystery girl was looking at him, he decided to introduce himself. "Hey, I'm Drew…. Drew Torres," he said as he waited for a response. "What? Oh! Sorry. I'm Manny… Manny Santos," she responded with a giggle. "Well Manny, may I ask why a beautiful girl like you is here by herself?" Drew smiled. "Well, Drew, I'm waiting for my friend Darcy," Manny's phone danced on the table. "Sorry, I think it's her," Manny put one finger up to let Drew know that it would only take her a minute, Drew nodded in response and looked out the window. Manny cleared her throat snapping Drew back to reality. "So is everything alright?" Drew asked. "Darcy can't make it, bummer." Manny let out a sigh. "So you're free?" Drew smiled. "As a butterfly," Manny laughed. "Why? Do you want to do something?" She asked. "Yes. I mean, um, that'll be cool." Drew tried to play it off causing Manny to let out a giggle. "You're cute, Drew. Do you want to stay here or do you want to go somewhere else?" Manny asked with a simple smile. "We can stay here, it's warmer." He smiled.

Although Drew had just met her, he felt like he had a deep connection with Manny; he felt…safe with her. "So, how old are you?" He asked hopeful. "I'm twenty-one." Manny said with a confused look. "Why?" She questioned. "No reason…" He said with a look of disappointment. "How old are you, Drew?" Manny raised an eyebrow. "I'm, um… There's no use in hiding it now Manny, I'm sixteen." Drew sighed. "Sixteen?" Manny's eyes grew big. _Silence_. Manny then let out a sigh, and said, "I guess sixteen isn't _that _bad." She said with a smile. "So tell me, Manny… Why are you single?" Drew smirked. Manny was a bit hesitant, he could feel the tension in the air. "Manny, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, I don't mind," Drew gave her a slight smile letting her know it was okay. "Thanks Drew." Manny smiled. Her smile was radiant; it sent a jolt of electricity up Drew's spine. Drew was off in his own little world when he noticed Manny was staring at him. "Oh, sorry about that… I tend to do that, a lot." He blushed. "It's okay… Sorry for staring at you, there's just… there's something about you…" Manny never finished her sentence and Drew didn't want her to finish. It felt like forever; being there with Manny, talking, laughing. Drew didn't want it to end. "Well, Drew… I guess I should get going, it's getting late." Manny looked up with a smile. "Oh, right. Well, can I have your number?" Drew asked. _What are you thinking Drew, the girl is twenty-one and you're sixteen, she's not going to give you her number, _Drew shot himself down as he waited for a reply. "Yeah sure, do you have a pen?" Manny raised an eyebrow. "Here you go," Drew reached for the blue ball-point pen in his pocket and handed it to Manny. "Give me your arm." Manny stuck her tongue out, Drew listened to the request and pushed his arm towards Manny. She scribbled something down and got up, "well Drew, I guess this is good night." Manny stuck her arms out signaling Drew that she wanted a hug. Drew got up and gave Manny a hug. "Call me?" She asked as she collected her bag. "Yeah, sure." Drew smiled. "Good night Drew." Manny said as she headed for the door. "Good night Manny." Drew said and watched her leave The Dot. 


End file.
